1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to panel supporting devices and more particularly pertains to a new panel supporting device for assisting a person in supporting and lifting a ceiling panel to be installed.
2. Summary of the Invention
The present invention meets the needs presented above by generally comprising a base that includes a plurality of legs each with a first end and a second end. The first ends are attached together and the legs radiate outwardly from each other. A support guide is attached to and extends upwardly from the base. A support post is slidably mounted in the guide and is extendable upwardly from a top edge of the support guide. A lifting assembly is mounted on the support guide and is mechanically coupled to the support post. The lifting assembly lowers or lifts the support post with respect to the support guide when the lifting assembly is actuated. A plate is attached to an upper end of the support post and lies in a plane orientated perpendicular to a longitudinal axis of the support post. A plurality of arms is attached to the plate. The arms extend outwardly from a perimeter edge of the plate. A ceiling panel is positionable on the arms.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.